Wanting
by IsItMe
Summary: Pure lemony fluff. Sometimes want overrides patience...
1. Chapter 1

Wanting

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and Sookie…

Summary: Pure lemony fluff.

* * *

It was late after a long day of work. Her muscles were pulling at her for some time to soak in her tub. Eric wouldn't be here for several hours, and she could do with a little relaxing before he got her all worked up again.

Throwing her purse on the chair, she slipped out of her sneakers. Off came her pants and blouse, followed by her flesh colored panty and bra set. Walking over to her bathtub and running the warm water, she admired her body in the huge mirror Eric had insisted on when he re-did their bathroom…also at his insistence.

She looked at her neck, always free now of bite marks, (or at least fang marks,) and then down her shoulders and collarbone. She studied her breasts, the perfect size to complement Eric's palm. Her soft stomach and down to her curls. Eric's constant attention and complimenting had made her less and less self-conscious about her body and the idea of being nude. Perhaps her vampire would come to bed tonight and find his lover naked…and wanting.

Mmmmm…just that fleeting thought of what was to come…and come again…once Eric came home made her wet between her thighs. Her nipples hardened and her clit ached to be touched. She opened her now half closed eyes and shook herself out of the reverie. There would be time left for this desire when he came home. For now, her bath called to her.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Wanting

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and Sookie…

Summary: Pure lemony fluff.

A/N: I changed the story to make it Eric/Sookie rather than the leaving the woman nameless. I wanted to use the bond, and instead of having Eric bond with any human, I decided to keep his bonded as Sookie. No timeline in the SVM universe however. Just as the summary said, lemons and fluff!

* * *

Immersed in the soap and warmth, Sookie could feel her muscles and her mind beginning to relax. The more she relaxed however, the more she felt a pulling at her feelings. Her bond with Eric often tugged at her, but as he was over 3 hours away, this couldn't be him…could it? It was true, they'd exchanged blood again last night, Eric not being able to resist that vein in her right breast, and her biting his shoulder to keep from waking the dead. (The cemetery _was_ right next to her home.) But, their bond hadn't been strong enough for them to feel its effects of more than an hour apart, however many miles that would be. Could it have strengthened this much already?

Sinking deeper into the bubbles, she closed her eyes and tried to reach out to her lover through the bond sending feelings of being safe and comfortable, of home. For several moments there was nothing aside from her own feelings, and then slowly, she began to feel her pulse quicken. She felt frenzy, excitement simmering low throughout her body. She thought…it felt like he was on his way home to her! He was no longer so far from and probably speeding in his corvette to be with her as soon as possible.

She felt, and tried to send out, the happiness and contentment at the prospect of him being here sooner than she'd anticipated. Eric's being home earlier than usual meant they had a little bit more time before dawn. More time with Eric meant more orgasms. Mmmmm…

"Ohhhhh!" Suddenly she was hit with a wave of lust. Her thoughts of orgasms and her feelings of want in thinking about those orgasms must have been felt on the other side of the bond, and now Eric was returning those feelings with stronger ones of his own. He needn't do that…her own want was hard enough to stave off while waiting for him to come pleasure her…repeatedly. It was so wrong of him to test her patience in such a way! Well, unless…

She thought about how much she was looking forward to Eric being home. The things he would do to her…the things she would do to him. She drew her hand up to her breast and began teasing her soft nipple. As it hardened, she allowed herself to feel the desire full on, and share it with her lover through their bond.

Time for her to test his patience now…she wondered how much time Eric would shave off of the 3 hour drive if she were to continue pleasuring herself and sharing those feelings with him completely…….

-


	3. Chapter 3

Wanting

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and Sookie…

Summary: Pure lemony fluff.

A/N: Y'all are right...this one's much better with Sookie as the wanton female! And she's being naughty.....

* * *

As she continued to tease her nipple, Eric's frenzy of coming home changed to a frenzy of lust. Pure want. Two could play this game… With her other hand, Sookie found her way to her other breast and took its nipple between her fingers. Varying the speed of her ministrations, her legs involuntarily parted.

Her own desires matched Eric's and vibrated through their bond. But she needed to focus on this ache building between her legs now. Releasing her nipples, she cupped her breasts with her full palm and squeezed. Rubbing and crushing her breasts together, not forgetting to touch her taut nipples every once and again, she lay her head back against her bath tub. Such a freeing and, well, naughty feeling rolling off of her. Like she was pleasuring herself with someone watching, yet here she was, completely alone. She very much liked the fact that she was able to make Eric crazy with want even at such a distance.

Keeping one hand cupping her left breast, she slid her right hand down her torso. Gliding over her stomach, her belly button, and down her right thigh. The slight touch of her hand on her thigh tickled, even under the bubbles.

Head still resting again the back of the bath tub, Sookie scooted her butt down so that she could part her legs even more. She lifted her right foot, then her left out of the water, to rest them on the sides of the tub. This pried apart her thighs a great deal allowing the warm water to reach her deeper, and completely opening her ready pussy.

Hand still on her thigh, and her mind focused on Eric as if he were the one here seducing her, she slid her hand down to the trimmed curls at her core. She squeezed her nipple as she rubbed her other hand lower, over her open outer lips.

"Unghhhh…" Just that sensation alone, since she was so worked up by Eric's and her combined lust, elicited a groan from her lips. She continued tormenting the outside of her pussy, applying pressure every so often, but not the pressure she most desired. Not yet anyway…


End file.
